


Stay the Night

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changmin accidentally encourages certain EXO fanboys to pursue their respective TVXQ sunbaes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamtempura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/gifts).



> _Update_ : all OT4 fics listed in order [here](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/66241771482/the-ot4verse-masterpost).
> 
> dedicated to [Jenn](http://zitaoyursocute.tumblr.com/) and [Izy](http://cactuzoz.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me on this crackship.
> 
>  **warnings:** _OT4 fic_ \- this means an open, consensual relationship between everyone involved; crack, fluff, language, ridiculousness. unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

The first time Changmin actually notices Suho, he bursts out laughing, collapsed over the couch of his and Yunho’s apartment, and it’s loud enough to call Yunho out of his room, curious.

‘You _scolded_ him,’ cackles Changmin, gesturing at the TV, ‘and he _enjoyed_ it.’

‘Who?’ Yunho has scolded a lot of people in his time. He kept losing track. He glances at the talk show and spots Suho flushed and grinning at his microphone. ‘Oh – right, Suho.’

For the rest of the segment, Changmin notices that Yunho stands by the couch, hands in the pockets of his sweats, smiling slightly as he watches.

-

It’s not that Changmin doesn’t know about EXO – he just doesn’t really give a shit. While he’s not a cold-hearted asshole like Heechul who called them all girls the other week, he doesn’t go out of the way to talk to them the way Yunho does when they pass by a cluster of four or six or eight or all fucking twelve of them in the halls of SM.

They _love_ Yunho – Luhan and Suho ready to claw each other’s faces off for his attention, Chanyeol shifting this way and that to catch Yunho’s gaze, and Kris’ normally static face fucking _beaming_ with joy as he stands a little ways to the side.

Changmin is usually engaged in polite, stilted conversation with Baekhyun or Lay or Xiumin while he steals glances at the others. He wonders if he should be jealous or something – but Yunho always comes back to him at the end of the day. And – really – was some twenty-two year old brat really any competition to the way Changmin can make Yunho scream his name every night?

-

‘Suho really likes you,’ mentions Changmin, slightly appalled, as he looks at the pictures TVXQ takes with EXO hanging on a posterboard in the SM hallway. ‘Wow – he just _bent_ his body over another person to be beside you.’

Yunho pauses mid-step and peers at the picture. ‘Oh – that’s cute.’

‘Your fanboys are ridiculous, you know.’

He doesn’t expect Yunho to laugh, tugging at his arm to keep him moving so they can get to the recording studio. ‘Of course, Changminnie, just _my_ fanboys.’

-

Personally, Changmin thinks Luhan’s losing this competition. On the scale of contestants, Chanyeol wasn’t even in the running for winning Yunho’s affections, and Kris seems pleased to turn into a passive, out-of-the-way ray of sunshine every time Yunho passes by within a five metre radius. It all comes down to it between Suho and Luhan.

Changmin personally likes Suho more – but he’s not sure if he should be picking sides in a competition on which one is Yunho’s biggest fanboy. Suho is all grace and politeness and hard work but with a streak of dominance that makes _him_ leader and not Luhan.

Also, the kid had enough guts to ask out his hyung on a dinner date on national television, and Changmin hadn’t forgotten the embarrassed flush over Yunho’s cheeks, teasing him cause of it for the rest of the week.

‘Yunho-sunbae!’ pipes up Suho, ‘we saw your concert in Japan the other day and you guys were amazing. We’ll make sure to work as hard you guys!’

Yunho grins, thanking him. ‘I’m sure you will. Good luck with promotions. You guys are promoting as all twelve now?’

‘Yes – Kris’ group just came back from a tour in China the other week.’ Suho glances back at Kris – who has stars in his eyes and mouth upturned in a stunned smile. Changmin snorts at the company keeps – there’s Luhan oozing hatred, form restrained by both Lay and Xiumin’s arms around his waist as they murmur something soft and reassuring in Mandarin into the fuming boy’s ear. Next to Kris is Tao – who is too busy primping his hair in the reflection of his phone to appropriately give a shit about his sunbaes, and beside him is Chen – all cheekbones and half-smile when he meets Changmin’s gaze.

Yunho tosses a wave to Kris, who grins even wider and flails his hand in a wave back, before he turns next to Tao, whispering excitedly, and Tao looks at him, unimpressed. Of course – back to Suho, who has now singlehandedly slid the conversation to the topic of SM Town and group promotions. ‘I really can’t wait to be on a stage with you again.’

For a beat, Changmin thinks Yunho is going to blush from Suho’s sheer sincerity. Instead, he coughs out a short laugh, ‘I’ll see how much you’ve grown.’ Quickly, he claps Suho on the shoulder and side-steps away from him and the rest of EXO, huddling close to Changmin as they wave their goodbyes and start walking fast to the recording studio.

‘You’re blushing,’ cracks up Changmin as they turn the corner, ‘oh my god – hyung – you’re actually blushing.’

‘He’s just so – nice!’ blurts Yunho, dragging a hand down his face and feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks.

-

It occurs to Changmin once they get home _why_ Yunho blushes.

‘I do love you, y’know,’ he mentions over dinner. Apparently the statement is so unexpected that Yunho promptly chokes on his slice of radish and coughs for an entire minute afterwards. Changmin is a little more than annoyed. ‘It’s _true_.’

‘Changmin-ah,’ murmurs Yunho gently, rubbing at his throat. ‘I know you do.’

‘But you blush over Suho cause he’s so…’ Changmin waves his hands through the air. ‘He’s so _open_ about his crush, and I’m not, and it’s a surprise for you to be so blatantly… loved – so you blush.’

Yunho has no answer for him. Only puts down his chopsticks and gazes at Changmin, waiting. Sometimes it’s annoying how well his hyung can read him.

‘Should I be… jealous of your fanboy, hyung?’ he confesses, already embarrassed and feeling slightly foolish.

Propping his chin on the palm of his hand, Yunho quirks up an eyebrow and replies, ‘should _I_ be jealous of _your_ fanboy, Changmin-ah?’

Changmin stares at him. ‘What.’

‘You’re not the only one with admirers, y’know,’ says the other, picking up his chopsticks and resuming the meal. ‘Sometimes I think about you noticing him and get upset too.’

‘As if anyone could replace you, hyung,’ says Changmin, rolling his eyes. There’s a pause in the conversation and Yunho is peering up at him from underneath his eyelashes across the table. Changmin scowls and resists.

-

He resists up until he’s washing dishes after dinner. Finally, Changmin’s control snaps and – before he even realizes it – he’s turning around in a flurry, scattering droplets of water all over the kitchen floor, yelling, ‘fine! _Fine_!’ His voice is loud enough to echo through the entire apartment to call out Yunho. ‘Who is it! Who is my fanboy, Yunho!’

Yunho shuffles into the kitchen about thirty seconds later, toothbrush in his mouth. ‘Oh – ‘s the China group one.’

Changmin stares at him. ‘Kris and Luhan are yours, hyung. Heechul’s laid his hands on Xiumin already, Lay always seems more than half-asleep to care, and Tao respects his fingernails more than us.’ Which leaves –

‘He stares at you all the time,’ mentions Yunho. ‘Honestly, how have you not noticed?’

-

‘Why don’t you just talk to him?’ asks Yunho as Changmin peers down the hallway from behind a door. ‘Why are you waiting for him to – like – go to the bathroom? Cornering him alone doesn’t make you cool, Changminnie. It’s more flattering to do it like Suho – all upfront and unabashed. Are you shy? Embarrassed? I’m sure he’s very nice – ’

-

‘Chen!’ snarls Changmin, stomping angrily down the hallway to where EXO M are standing outside the recording room, waiting for EXO K to finish up.

Kris looks between Changmin’s expression and Chen’s surprised jerk of his head. Rapidly, he blurts something out in Mandarin, and Chen’s staring at his leader now, wide-eyed and slightly terrified. ‘Nothing!’ he replies in plain Korean, while Luhan’s already begun cackling, making Lay and Tao peek up lazily from Tao’s phone to the ensuing chaos. Heechul had whisked Xiumin away earlier while Changmin had been… scouting them from the empty room down the corridor.

Changmin is still storming closer and closer to them, and Kris is probably praying they’ll still have a lead vocalist in the next five minutes.

Unexpectedly, Chen makes a sound, turns tail and runs.

‘What.’ Changmin stops midstep as Chen disappears around a corner, his steps echoing and disappearing.

‘I – I can go get him,’ says Kris, cringing.

‘No. No, it wasn’t anything important.’ Flustered, Changmin also turns around and walks back to the room he was, admittedly, spying from.

When he opens the door, he sees Yunho keeled over laughing. ‘Only you would scare your own fanboy away, Changminnie.’

-

The next time TVXQ runs into EXO, it’s just the Korean boys and Changmin stands beside Yunho, glaring daggers into Suho’s face. Except the power of crushes means that Suho is oblivious to the tall, skinny shade that wants to murder him and grins sunbeams into Yunho’s face.

‘Are you also working on a new Korean album right now?’

‘Just some concepts being thrown around here and there,’ replies Yunho, ‘but I did listen to EXO’s album. Suho, you have a very sweet voice.’

Suho just grins wider, pleased. ‘Thank you! Oh, but, Yunho-sunbae, I don’t have your range, y’know. You should really try singing with those low tones like you did before in your acapellas, they’re very beautiful.’

Yunho instantly turns red and flustered.

Changmin glares harder.

-

‘Now you’re just jealous that my fanboy can talk to me while you sent yours running,’ says Yunho, kissing his jawline, except Changmin isn’t in the mood. He’s _not_ jealous. That would be _immature_ , god, hyung. He’s just – annoyed at Suho’s forwardness.

‘Don’t you think he’s shameless?’ says Changmin, ‘telling you all those things – ah – ’ Yunho licks at Changmin’s neck slow and wet.

‘You were saying?’

‘Ngh – he’s so _forward_ ,’ manages the other, fisting his fingers into Yunho’s collar and tilting his head back some more so Yunho can scrape his teeth over Changmin’s adam’s apple. ‘So – hah – blatant. Not subtle at all.’

Yunho laughs breathlessly over Changmin’s skin, ‘do you want _me_ to bring your beloved Chen to you?’

‘No – fu- _uck_ ,’ writhes Changmin. His damned neck was so fucking oversensitive. ‘No – hyung, gonna fuck you first.’

Yunho whines. ‘Yeah – sounds good.’

-

Kris, Lay, and Tao are in the company cafeteria sharing a bag of chips when Changmin spots them.

‘Where’s Chen?’ he asks, significantly more polite this time, except the lack of greetings have them surprised. Kris immediately stands, bows, and gestures vaguely upwards. ‘In the recording studio with Xiumin and Luhan – they’re recording ad libs.’

Changmin is leaning against the wall beside the door to the recording room when they finally leave. The managers, mixers, and SM employees empty out first, followed by Luhan stretching his arms above his head, Xiumin caught mid-yawn, and Chen teasingly poking at both of them.

They don’t immediately spot him until he clears his throat – at which Luhan smiles widely, sensing trouble, and Xiumin glances over at Chen, who’s staring up at Changmin like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Changmin-sunbae,’ murmurs Luhan, sickeningly sweet, as he bows. Xiumin and Chen follow through.

‘Why don’t you and Xiumin grab dinner – your leader Kris is downstairs,’ mentions Changmin offhandedly. ‘Chen – stay here.’

Xiumin murmurs something low in Mandarin to Chen that has Luhan muffling his laughter as he swings an arm around his friend and disappear down the hallway, leaving behind Changmin and Chen.

Immediately, Changmin is crowding against him, opening the door to the recording studio behind Chen with his long arms so that Chen stumbles backwards, not breaking eye contact with the other. It’s dim – the fading sunlight from the window leaving low, pink streaks over the room, catching the sharp edge of Chen’s cheekbones.

The door shuts, Chen’s back pressed up against the wall, and Changmin peering down at him, a forearm braced against the wall above Chen’s head. They’re close and Changmin can smell the hairspray, makeup, and deodorant from here. He licks his mouth. ‘You…’

‘You noticed,’ cuts in Chen and his voice is breathless, arrogant. ‘Hi, hyung.’

Changmin sneers. ‘Don’t give yourself any credit.’ He dips his head lower, and Chen tips his head back, inviting, his lips curving into a smirk. Inadvertently, Changmin drops his gaze to the slash of that mouth before he’s back to peering into the other’s eyes. ‘Why’d you run away?’

‘Why didn’t you chase?’ shoots back Chen easily.

‘I hate kids like you,’ mentions Changmin, before he’s pushing off the wall and putting space between him and Chen. The words seem to dull Chen’s enthusiasm and he straightens himself, putting up an air of apathy.

‘It was nice meeting you, Changmin-sunbae,’ he says, formal, ready to turn and leave, when Changmin cuts him off –

‘I like kids who chase.’

Chen flickers his gaze to Changmin, evaluating. A long pause follows, during which he curls his hand over the doorknob of the studio and opens it slowly. ‘I see.’ And then he’s gone, shutting the door behind him.

Taking a long breath, Changmin rubs at his face and is appalled to realize he’s blushing.

-

‘Don’t freak out,’ says Yunho after Changmin begins to breathe normally again, his skin sticking to the sheets, the afterglow fading away as Yunho lies beside him, head propped up by his elbow as he stares at Changmin.

After his brain begins to function again post-orgasm, Changmin manages a, ‘what did you do.’

There’s a pause, and then Yunho says, ‘I dreamt of Suho kissing me.’

Changmin turns his head and stares long and hard at his hyung. ‘…that’s it?’

‘Aren’t – aren’t you upset?’ Yunho peers at him with wide eyes and Changmin realizes what this is.

‘Uh – I did a thing too,’ he admits. ‘I think I might’ve encouraged Chen to pursue me like Suho – even though I have you.’

‘You have so much love, don’t you, Changminnie,’ teases Yunho, but his eyes are narrowed and Changmin knows something is very much being planned here without him. If his body wasn’t so tired, he would pin Yunho and interrogate him through more imaginative means, but right now all he does is stare.

‘You’re going to do something. I don’t know what. But you’re gonna do it,’ he says, with slow-dawning horror. ‘And it’s going to be awful. Stop that. Stop that right now.’

‘Go to sleep, Changminnie,’ replies Yunho pleasantly, drawing the sheets over his face.

-

The clock in the dance practice room finally ticks to ten pm, and all the back-up dancers wave goodbye to both him and Yunho when they leave, exiting in a slow, sweaty shuffle. Changmin wipes his brow with a towel, glancing at Yunho, knowing he’d want to go through it for another hour before heading home.

‘Go drink some water,’ he says, ‘I’m gonna take a piss.’

Yunho flips his hair back and nods, fishing out a water bottle from his duffel bag. ‘Can you leave the door open – it’s smells sort of gross.’

‘Kay,’ drawls Changmin, and doesn’t think much of anything when he props the door open, heads down the hall, and slowly push the bathroom door open. Except a voice makes him pause halfway –

‘ – basically offered to suck his dick at this point, I don’t see why you can’t ask him out,’ is the familiar sneer.

‘Hey – not – jeez, not his dick. I mean,’ flustered coughing, ‘maybe not yet?’ replies Suho’s voice.

Immediately, Changmin decides to never move from this spot again.

‘Look, just be all – ‘Yunho-hyung, I don’t know if you noticed, but once I tried to ask you out on a dinner date on national television, so can we do that this weekend?’ or something. I don’t know.’ Chen blows out a raspberry of frustration.

‘That’s so long, though.’

‘Oh my god, hyung – ’ A shuffle. ‘He likes you, trust me. He’ll say yes.’

A pause. ‘Yeah, probably,’ agrees Suho easily and laughs at whatever Chen does. ‘What about Changmin-sunbae?’

Chen hums. ‘I don’t know. I’ll probably just ask him out while you’re busy with Yunho-hyung.’

‘What – that easily?’

‘Well. Yeah. The worst thing that happens is that he says no.’

Suho gives a contemplative hum. ‘So – they’re in the practice room, right?’

Changmin’s eyes widen and he backpedals so fast that the bathroom door hits the doorjamb with a slam. Without pausing, he flies through the hallway and throws himself back in the practice room, looking at Yunho, whose stretching his arms in front of a mirror.

‘You’re going to go out with Suho,’ he breathes, and Yunho turns around, face creased in confusion.

‘I am?’

‘You want me to kiss that brat fanboy of mine, don’t you? So you can kiss your own?’ accuses Changmin breathlessly, realization settling deep within him.

‘Oh. Well – if you’re open to the idea…’ trails off Yunho, bewildered. ‘It’s a bit soon, though, don’t you think?’

Changmin’s brain stalls. ‘Wait – it’s not happening tonight?’ But the whole process of letting Changmin piss, a break time when the back-up dancers left, the open door…

‘Why would it happen tonight? We’re in a dance practice.’ Yunho’s voice gets increasingly worried. ‘Are you feeling okay?’

Suho then takes the moment to knock on the open door and walk in with a smile, ‘hi, Yunho-hyung!’

‘Oh, Joonmyeon,’ greets Yunho – distracted for the moment – and Changmin feels slightly sleep-deprived and hysterical. ‘It’s – uh – pretty late.’

‘Yeah, we’re also practicing a dance routine upstairs,’ he explains then shoots a side-long glance at Changmin. For a second, Changmin thinks he’s been caught, and then realizes _he’s_ the sunbae and promptly begins glaring daggers at Suho.

‘I’m staying right here,’ snarls Changmin

‘Don’t mind Changminnie,’ reassures Yunho quickly, ‘he’s feeling a little off today.’

Suho – no, fuckin’ _Joonmyeon_ – nods once and resumes smiling happily at Yunho like he would rather be nowhere else. ‘Yunho-hyung,’ Joonmyeon begins, smooth as can be. ‘I understand you’re really busy, but I would just like to say that I admire you a lot and would be honored if you would go out to dinner with me for one night.’

Yunho’s eyes go wide and that familiar redness starts creeping up his neck. When he doesn’t immediately respond, Joonmyeon also starts feeling vaguely embarrassed. God – Changmin feels like a grandmother chaperone between two blushing teenagers.

‘Ah – Joonmyeon,’ starts Yunho, flicking his eyes to Changmin and gesturing vaguely, ‘Changmin is actually – ’

Except he’s blushing and Joonmyeon is blushing and they’re staring at each other with stars in their eyes and – fucking _Christ_ – this is absolutely sickening –

‘Do it!’ explodes Changmin. ‘Go! Go with him!’

‘Wait – really?’ Yunho is torn between bewilderment and elation. ‘But we’re – ’

‘Suho,’ snaps Changmin, rounding on him, and Joonmyeon sucks in a sharp breath, looking terrified. It makes Changmin’s ego sting – first Chen, now this kid? – but he valiantly brushes it off when he continues: ‘I’ll give you his number, you text him the details, he’ll reply in the next three days or so.’

Joonmyeon stares at him for a beat, his mouth twitching as if he’s going to _laugh_ at Changmin – and god help him if he does – but manages to reins himself in and does as told.

With a flustered wave, they send Joonmyeon stumbling out of the dance room and Changmin violently kicks the door closed.

‘I think we need to talk about this,’ starts Yunho slowly, still pink in the face. ‘But let’s get you some food first.’

Changmin gives up and lies down on the floor.

-

They take the morning off for the next day and sit down at breakfast, Changmin ready with his third cup of coffee and second bowl of rice, across from Yunho, who looks pleasantly sleep-ruffled, eyes half-lidded as he stares at his phone on the table.

‘Am I cheating on you?’ asks Yunho.

‘Have you fucked him behind my back yet?’

Yunho looks startled. ‘No! Not even in my dreams!’

‘Then I think we’re okay, hyung.’ Changmin shovels another mouthful of breakfast, also staring at the phone.

‘So... is this an ‘open relationship’ now?’

Changmin scratches at the stubble on his chin in deep contemplation. ‘I guess so.’

‘Oh.’ Yunho nods to himself, now pressing buttons aimlessly on the touch screen of the phone as he sips his coffee. ‘I think… I think I would be okay if you went on a date with Jongdae.’

There’s a beat. ‘Wait – who’s Jongdae?’

-

Joonmyeon texts Yunho while he’s in the shower, so Changmin saves the phone number into his own phone for reference and contemplates deleting the message altogether, except he’s pretty sure that when Yunho found out, he would beat Changmin down via brutal dance choreography, so he leaves it alone.

‘ _Yunho-hyung! This is Joonmyeon! :) EXO’s schedule is getting busier but I’m free on Saturday night this week, if that was okay with you. I hope you’re doing well, and tell Changmin-sunbae I said hello!_ ’

‘Isn’t he cute?’ croons Yunho over his shoulder, towel slung around his neck. Changmin sucks in a breath at being caught but straightens his back. ‘Look – he even thought about you.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Can you reply for me?’ continues Yunho, laughing, as he wanders down the hall to get dressed. ‘How about – that sounds nice, and Changmin says hello too and wanted to invite you out to drinks sometime later to get to know you. Apparently your name isn’t Suho?’

Changmin’s face is burning. He’s going to murder his hyung.

Yunho’s voice calls out from the bedroom: ‘did you at least know Chen was Korean?’

‘ _Shut up_.’

-

It’s a Wednesday, which is T-minus three days till Yunho’s date with Suho, as his hyung keeps perkily reminding him in the mornings. On one hand, adding Suho to Yunho’s life makes Yunho more enthusiastic in bed since he’s permanently happy or something; on the other hand, Changmin has lost all communication with _his_ fanboy and maybe he’s feeling a little… left out.

However, it’s a Wednesday, which means TVXQ is at SM and – lo, behold – so is the entirety of EXO.

Yunho is still getting his makeup done when Changmin decides to duck out the room early. When he turns a corner to get coffee, he sees EXO milling about with coordis flitting around them with makeup and clothes as well.

Joonmyeon spots him first – his smiling face at the artist in front of him changing _instantly_ , and he moves quickly into motion, gesturing at Kris. ‘Duizhang, can you take EXO M to the back, it’ll be easier for the coordis to dress us if we’re separate.’

Kris stares at Joonmyeon for a long moment, his face twitching, and with some great effort starts calling out names like a preschool teacher with roll call, which is how Changmin notices Chen in the flurry of heads.

EXO K stands steady in front of Changmin and EXO M left behind. Suddenly, Changmin realizes why Luhan never got to Yunho before Joonmyeon ever did. He is _mesmerized_.

‘Where’s Yunho-hyung?’ asks Joonmyeon, his face smiling, but Changmin _knows_ now.

‘On his way,’ he replies, side-eyeing the younger, and eventually sliding around his group to get to the rejected China group.

‘ – why would Suho dislike you?’ Changmin overhears Xiumin say, glancing over to see him lay a soothing hand on Kris’ shoulder, ‘I’m sure he doesn’t _mean_ to drive you away.’

Tao snorts something snide in Mandarin as he tilts his head back for eyeliner. Kris does something with his mouth, and Changmin realizes that facial twitch means he’s sad. This time Chen butts in, ‘Tao’s right, though, he only does it around Yunho-sunbae. He likes you just as much.’

‘Hello,’ interjects Changmin awkwardly.

Kris’ eyes widen and immediately snap to Chen, who is staring up at him in surprise. ‘Ah, Changmin-hyung.’

‘Jongdae,’ he says, and is inwardly pleased when Chen’s face becomes even more bewildered.

Tao kicks Chen’s shin.

‘Oh – do you want to get dinner on Saturday night?’

This time Changmin stares. Well.

‘Sure!’ pipes up Yunho from behind him, giving a thumbs up. ‘Changminnie – make sure to give him your number, but we gotta rush.’

‘Right.’ Chen hands over his phone easily from his pocket and it takes a moment for Changmin to figure out how to press buttons again. This was going… smoother than expected.

‘See you on Saturday, Jongdae!’ says Yunho cheerily, pulling Changmin from the EXO kids and flashing a grin at Joonmyeon as they pass by.

‘That went well,’ says Changmin after they’ve turned the corner.

Yunho smile drops as he heaves a sigh of relief. ‘You can finally stop pouting in bed now.’

-

Joonmyeon arrives at their apartment at five o’clock sharp, dressed in a blue button-up, jeans, sneakers, and neatly styled hair. There’s flowers in his hand and his teeth are blindingly white.

Changmin briefly considers shutting the door in his face.

‘Yunho,’ he hollers instead, ‘Joonmyeon is here!’ and reluctantly steps aside to let the other in. There’s only a three year difference between them, but Changmin feels like he’s being dethroned, even though he _knows_ he’s Yunho’s favourite person. Or – well – favourite _cock_ , at least.

‘Hi!’ greets Yunho, dressed in a fluffy off-white sweater that makes him look like a middle-aged man, offset with jeans. His feet are barefoot and Changmin sees his toes wiggle in delight.

Joonmyeon offers the flowers – they’re yellow and would look great on the kitchen table, Changmin realizes in belated horror – and Yunho accepts him with a pink flush on his cheeks, showing him around the living room and kitchen.

‘I went grocery shopping today, but Changmin is much better at this cooking than I am,’ says Yunho.

‘Aren’t you the leader?’ teases Joonmyeon lightly.

‘Changminnie is more leader than I am these days,’ is the conspiratorial whisper that is obviously loud enough for Changmin to overhear.

‘So what _can_ you do?’

Nope. Changmin makes a beeline for the shower in a valiant effort to drown them out.

-

By six o’clock, Changmin is sitting at the kitchen table, showered and dressed, watching the clusterfuck of Yunho trying to cook and Joonmyeon subtly guiding him away from the stove over and over again.

‘Just – ’ Finally, Joonmyeon grabs Yunho by the wrists, gently manhandling him so his back hits the kitchen counter with a muffled thud. He looks up, smiling, ‘don’t have to be a leader here either.’

Yunho looks at him for a long moment, eyes warm, and unexpectedly dips down to kiss Joonmyeon on the tip of the nose.

Joonmyeon doesn’t miss a beat and leans up on his tippy-toes to plant a soft peck on Yunho’s cheek.

The rice cooker beeps.

Fucking _Christ_.

‘I’ll get that,’ murmurs Yunho, and Joonmyeon’s smile could rival the brightness of Seoul.

Changmin decides that Chen needed to be here half an hour ago.

-

The doorbell rings at exactly thirteen minutes past seven and Changmin almost rips the door off its hinges when he opens it.

‘Hi,’ he says, a little breathless.

Chen looks mildly alarmed at the greeting, both hands stuffed in his jeans pocket , evidently bringing nothing but himself. He has a red button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms, and a skinny black tie around the collar.

‘Who the hell dressed you?’ asks Changmin incredulously as he lets Chen inside.

‘Does it matter since you’ll be taking it off me anyway,’ shoots back Chen easily.

Oh – Changmin picked _perfectly_.

‘Hi, Jongdae!’ calls Joonmyeon from the living room. Chen toes off his shoes and wanders off to find them. Changmin already knows what he’ll see – a shitty historical movie playing with the coffee table pulled right up to the couch so they can eat dinner and cuddle together.

Vaguely, Changmin feels like Yunho and Joonmyeon should come with a warning _: observe with caution; may_ _cause diabetes._

‘Wow,’ he hears Chen say. Then: ‘Yeah, no, see you guys later.’

In a beat, Chen returns to the doorway, looking slightly bewildered.

‘They’re pretty gross,’ offers Changmin.

‘ _Seriously_.’ Quickly, Chen slips his shoes back on and opens the door, ready to leave. ‘But – cute, I guess?’

‘I guess,’ agrees Changmin resignedly, following the other out of the apartment.

-

It’s close to noon on the following Sunday before Changmin manages to haul his ass back to the apartment.

It’s quiet when he opens the door. Joonmyeon’s shoes are gone. There are dishes drying in the rack on the kitchen, the yellow flowers have made their home on the table, and everything is cleaned up in the living room.

That is until Changmin begins the trek down the hall to the bedroom.

‘Yunho!’ he calls out, and the door to their bedroom at the end opens up to reveal _even more_. ‘Oh my god – Yunho – ’

‘Sorry, sorry!’ says Yunho sheepishly from the doorway, ‘I was just really tired, but I’ll clean them up soon!’

‘Yunho,’ repeats Changmin flatly, ‘there are _flower petals_ leading a fucking _trail_ to the bedroom.’

‘Yes, I know that already,’ says Yunho patiently, taking Changmin’s arm and leading him into the bedroom to change. ‘After all, I put them there.’

‘Oh my god,’ moans Changmin, horrified. He dives into the closet and changes, trying to regain his sanity, before emerging slightly more put together.

Yunho has most of the petals swept up into a pile in the corner and he’s sitting at the edge of the bed, grinning. ‘So – last night was wonderful. Joonmyeon even tried to big spoon me, the precious thing. And this morning, we woke up and made pancakes together. Oh – we’re out of blueberries by the way. And he kissed me goodbye!’

Changmin’s pretty sure his face is now a permanent fixture of disgust.

‘Enough about my night, though,’ says Yunho, leaning back on his hands with an expectant expression on his face. ‘How was yours?’

Oh. _Oh_.

The disgust fades quickly, and Changmin’s smirking, fingers playing at the edge of his shirt. ‘Wanna see?’

-

‘Are you sure you don’t need... first aid?’ asks Yunho eventually. It’s Sunday night, so they sit beside each other on the couch and watch a shitty drama together.

‘They’re nail marks,’ says Changmin patiently. ‘You’ve left them from time to time.’

‘Yeah – but – ’

‘I like them,’ he decides with finality. ‘And I’m keeping them.’

Yunho sighs – conceding defeat, and leans his head against Changmin’s shoulder.

After three reaction shots onscreen, Yunho pipes up – ‘wanna try a double date next?’

Changmin's face defaults into a cringe, but then relaxes. ‘Why the hell not?’

-

**Author's Note:**

> These ships are affectionately nicknamed 'HoHo' and 'ChangDae', if any of you were curious. Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880) by [yamtempura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura)




End file.
